idea_disney_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Friends
Disney Friends is a video game released in 2017 by Amaze Entertainment for the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo Switch loosely based on several animated Disney films. Plot Gameplay The game features characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto and The Blue Fairy from Pinocchio, Cinderella, Prince Charming and Fairy God Mother from Cinderella, Tinker Bell from Tinker Bell, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger and Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh and Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian and King Triton from The Little Mermaid. Disney Friends uses voice and touch to control the actions and emotional behaviors of the game’s characters; it features adventure elements which offers players the opportunity to bond with the characters, while exploring memorable film environments and moments. The game also includes collecting Disney pins if the player does certain tasks, like raising a friendship level. For example, on special days like the user's birthday, the characters may do something special for them, like wear a hat and say "Happy Birthday!" The game takes place in Cinderella's Castle. In order to unlock Cinderella, the player must do Guardian Training with the Ariel from The Little Mermaid. When the user unlocks Mickey Mouse, more Guardian Training must be followed. Snow White will give the user a camera which results in a daily photo opportunity with Mickey Mouse. Modes To unlock Mickey Mouse, the player must be an Musketeer. To unlock Minnie Mouse, the player must be an Bowtique. To unlock Snow White, the player must be an Wishing Well. To unlock Pinocchio, the player must be an Puppet. To unlock Cinderella, the player must be an Glass Slippers. To unlock Tinker Bell, the player must be an Pixie Dust. To unlock Winnie the Pooh, the player must be an Hunny Pot. And, to unlock Ariel, the player must be an Sea Shell. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Mickey_Mouse_Disney_Friends.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_Disney_Friends.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_Disney_Friends.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_Disney_Friends.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy_Disney_Friends.jpg|Goofy Pluto_Disney_Friends.jpg|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_Disney_Friends.jpg|Chip and Dale Huey_Dewey_Louie_Ducks_Disney_Friends.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Snow_White_Disney_Friends.png|Snow White The_Prince_Disney_Friends.png|The Prince Seven_Dwarfs_Disney_Friends.png|'The Seven Dwarfs:' Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey Pinocchio_Disney_Friends.png|Pinocchio Geppetto_Disney_Friends.png|Geppetto Jiminy_Cricket_Disney_Friends.png|Jiminy Cricket The_Blue_Fairy_Disney_Friends.png|The Blue Fairy Cinderella_Disney_Friends.png|Cinderella Prince_Charming_Disney_Friends.png|Prince Charming Fairy_Godmother_Disney_Friends.png|Fairy God Mother Tinker_Bell_Disney_Friends.jpg|Tinker Bell Winnie_The_Pooh_Disney_Friends.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_Disney_Friends.jpg|Piglet Roo_Disney_Friends.jpg|Roo Tigger_Disney_Friends.jpg|Tigger Eeyore_Disney_Friends.jpg|Eeyore Ariel_Disney_Friends.png|Ariel Eric_Disney_Friends.png|Eric Flounder_Disney_Friends.png|Flounder Sebastian_Disney_Friends.png|Sebastian King_Triton_Disney_Friends.png|King Triton Disney Characters 'Playable Characters' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Snow White *Pinocchio *Cinderella *Tinker Bell *Winnie the Pooh *Ariel 'None-Playable Characters' *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Goofy *Pluto *The Prince *Geppetto *Prince Charming *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Eeyore *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian 'NCP-Characters' *Chip and Dale *The Seven Dwarfs *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy *Fairy God Mother Disney Worlds *''Disneyland World (Opening):'' Magic Kingdoms *''Mickey Mouse and Friends World:'' Disney Town *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs World:'' Dwarf Woodlands *''Pinocchio World:'' Prankster's Paradise *''Cinderella World:'' Castle of Dreams *''Tinker Bell World:'' Pixie Hollow *''Winnie the Pooh World:'' Hundred Acre Wood *''The Little Mermaid World:'' Atlantica *''Disneyland World (Happy Ending):'' Magic Kingdoms Script Disney Friends / Script Videos Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks and Fairy God Mother *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Pluto and Sleepy *'Corey Burton' as Dale and Grumpy *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'James Arnold Taylor' as The Prince and Happy *'David Ogden Stiers' as Doc *'Bob Joles' as Sneezy *'Elan Garfias' as Pinocchio *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Jeff Bennett' as Bashful and Geppetto *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Matt Nolan' as Prince Charming *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell *'Jim Cummings' as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *'Travis Oates' as Piglet *'Wyatt Hall' as Roo *'Gregg Berger' as Eeyore *'Jodi Benson' as Ariel *'Christopher Daniel Barnes' as Eric *'Parker Goris' as Flounder *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sebastian *'Kenneth Mars' as King Triton Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Friends Games Category:Disney Game